Whats up with Sasha Nein?
by spunkymunsta
Summary: uuum...basically, somethings going on with sasha, hes all closed up like normal but...somethings been wrong with him!ahh! UNFINISHED and i'm not continuing with this, unless stated otherwise.


Ok people, this is my firstest ever fanfic, so if its dumb, or their all out of character, im sorry boohoo.

**To all you happy people who reveiwed**, IMPROVEMENTS HAVE BEEN MADE, yay! I've changed things that dont make sense, or clash with the game(that i know of), but not so much as it changes the story mind you and I've made it triple length, maybe more, woo! Its still shorter than the untrampled version but i did the best i could, so oh well. But anyway, i took your advice and now, its one big, improved chapter thats filled with fun.:) And scary weirdness.If you dont know what im on about with the tramplingness, check the reveiws! If you cant be bothered, it doesnt really matter anyway! If you dont know what im on about with any of this, it doesnt matter and no offence but if you didnt reveiw or anything, whats the point of reading the 'to all you happy people who reveiwed' bit? But anyway, thanks for the reveiws:

Roxy, Rock California, Miss Trippy & Psychonaut Madz :)

Summary: Basically...Something's going on with Sasha, but what? And thats where the title comes in. Sorry about the summary, its kinda weird.Its UNFINISHED so dont think...Thats so short I wont bother reading it...Haha. ok? So here you go.

**Chapter 1**

Milla gazed at her friend across the table, he was still working on his little experiments,

"Darling, stop. You can't live on coffee you know. you need _sleep_, Sasha." he didn't react to a word she'd said, just took another sip of his ever-present coffee and carried on drawing up plans for whatever he was doing this time. She sighed and looked concernedly at Sasha, there were dark rings around his eyes but, as always, he soldiered on through the night. hope sparked inside her as agent nein put down his pen and looked up, but he was only reaching for more paper. He didn't notice as Milla leant over towards him, though he did when she swept his neat, orderly papers on to the floor.

"Why did you DO that!" he glared, waiting for an answer as he busied himself once more trying to pick up his papers.

Milla put a hand upon his shoulder, he was so tense, " I'm sorry darling, but-"

"wWhy cant you understand the importance of control? Without it there would only be madness, madness and insanity! How could you not understand that?" He held her against the wall using telekenesis, " Or is that what you want! Is it? Hhm? I cant hear you!" hair fell across his face and he flipped it back, milla gasped as the mental fist squeezed tighter at the owners slight loss of concentration.

"darling stop it! please, you're scaring me sasha! your scaring me." tears rolled down her cheeks as sobs wracked her entire body, at the sound sasha returned to his normal self and let go, dropping Milla on the ground, their was a snapping sound as she landed on her wrist, she stared at him in disgust and rapidly strode up the stairs. When she reached the top she looked down, only to see him working at his desk as though nothing had happened,

"good night, agent vodello." for once she didnt object to the formal name he used for her.

Benny went silent at the sight of Milla Vodello clambering out of Sasha's lab, injured and crying like there was no tomorow, 'Bobby's gonna love this!' Within the hour, everone had knew the story of how Sasha had beaten her to a half-dead, bloody pulp and practically kicked her out the entrance of his lab. You can imagine the kind of hateful things that were being thought so loudly that Sasha himself could hear them.

Raz found agent nein thinking up in a tree, so he levitated up there to try and cheer him up. 'Poor Sasha, why are they all so mean?' Sasha could hear his thoughts and knew he was being genuinely nice, he breathed deeply and motioned for Raz to sit beside him,

"Razputin, why do they think these things?" Raz looked at him in a quizzical way, as if to say _don't you know? _"They think you attacked agent vodello" Sasha looked down at the floor and slumped his shoulders a little. "Oh" Raz hated seeing his hero so down and felt he had to do something, "If it helps, I don't believe it." Sashas eyebrows raised considerably and he finally turned to look at his pupil, questioningly, "Don't look at me like that, why would I believe them?" The scientist seemed to cheer up at this and he regained his usual posture, lighting one of his cancer sticks at the same time, "Don't forget your training Razputin, come visit me any time." He jumped down from the tree and disappeared in the undergrowth. Raz smiled to himself. 'Ha! And I doubted my ability to help'

"Greetings, Raz. I see you're here for more training, I warmed the brain tumbler up for us." Raz jumped down the last few steps onto the plain white floor of Sasha's lab, he smiled and pulled his goggles over his eyes 'I did a great job of cheering him up.' A flash of light from the brain tumbler sent him hurtling to the collective unconscious; after he arrived he proceeded through the familiar door to Sasha's mind. Once there a familiar face greeted him with, surprisingly, a smile.

"Today, Razputin, you are going to learn how to hide your thoughts. So people cant read your mind."

Sasha motioned for his student to follow him as a flight of stairs opened up before them,

" This," He waved his arm motioning to the room behind him, "Is my safe room."

"Wow…" It was a large space and the walls were all, of course, white and covered mostly by file cabinets, "You file your _thoughts_?" Sasha nodded, "But of course! Organization is the essence of control…My thoughts are alphabetized, numerized, chronologized(if that's not even a word, I still did it) vaporized, think of something, _anything_ and it will be in here helping to IZE my thoughts somewhere, try to open a box." Raz ran to the oldest looking box and carefully opened the lid, a thought bubble flew out,

'A stupid, tacky lamp sat on the desk of Frederick mills, the idiot who worked on the desk next to mine…stupid bully.'

Sasha was sitting on a chair like the one in his lab, it seemed to have appeared from nowhere, "that thought was from my first day at school." Raz looked at him, frowning, "he took a lamp to school?...weirdo." Sasha nodded, "yes…Open another." Raz shrugged and did as he was told,

'A stupid, tacky lamp sat on the desk of Frederick mills, the idiot who worked on the desk next to mine…stupid bully.'

He looked at his teacher, who was now drinking coffee that had, once again, appeared from nowhere, "But it's the same?" The German man looked at him with a barely concealed smirk, "_Exactly!_ I control what you see, even when you're actually inside my mind! Because as I just said…it's MY mind, so why should you be allowed to know what i'm thinking? And with the proper training, you could block people like that too." Raz grinned "Cool!"

A NOTE TO ANYONE CALLED FREDERICK MILLS: Don't be offended, cuz i don't know you it was just a random name i came up with.

**To all you happy people who reveiwed**, hopefully that was better than the origional! But i don't know, you tell me! if you want of course...im not forcing anybody :holds a knife to her friends back: "AM I? (wink wink) no, don't stop writing." lol-seriously, im not.:)

**Ok, that was chapter 1...obviously and please reveiw! cuz it wasnt THAT bad was it?**


End file.
